Is that really you
by TVwhore
Summary: It's been 50 years since Caroline and Klaus have seen each other. (Season 5 Episode 11) But some how Fate has brought them together again and so much has changed in their lives. Can they finally give love ago with each other or is it still not the right time.
1. Chapter 1

*50 years have past since Caroline and Klaus last saw each other*

Caroline was walking through a street in the middle of Paris when she spotted a gallery opening ceremony, she didn't know why but something told her to go in there. She crossed the empty road and into the crowed Gallery, she didn't know why but looking at the paintings it reminded her of an old friend. She grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and in the corner of her eye she spotted a painting she took and full look at it and couldn't believe her eyes. She walked closer to the painting and she was starring at herself in the painting next to a horse. She heard the sound of a woman with heels walks up beside her.

Woman: -sips her glass of champagne and looks at the blonde young girl standing next to her- "It's a beautiful painting, don't you think?"

Caroline: -she didn't know what to say, but one question in her head was all she could think about- "Do you know the painter?"

Woman: "Yes, very well. This is his Gallery, Klaus Mikaelson. That's the painters name." -the woman looked at the painting then back at the girl- "But you already know that, that's you in this painting."

Caroline: -when she heard his name, a name she hadn't heard of in years it took her by surprise. She went looking for him after Mystic falls got burnt to the ground but when she went to New Orleans he was gone- "Yes, where is he?"

Klaus walked out of his office and down stairs into his gallery where people was starting to que up outside the gallery, he noticed that most of the paintings with Caroline in was popular. Everyone always asks him who the gorgeous blonde in the paintings are and his reply is always an angel. He hadn't seen or spoken to Caroline in 50 years but he thought of her every day. He made his way over to his first ever drawing he done of Caroline when he spot one of his workers talking to a blonde. Klaus knew straight away who it was but what on earth was she doing here, how did she find him. He pulled his tie up and put his hands into his pocket and smirked. He watched his worker turn around and smile at him.

Woman: "Well, his right here."

Caroline: -turned around straight away to find herself face to face with the man who she hadn't seen in so long and it only felt like it was only yesterday she saw him, he hasn't changed one bit. He was smirking at her and she couldn't help but smile at him and blush- "Klaus"

Klaus: "Hello, love."

Woman: -looked at both of them- "I will be going over there, looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do." -she walks off-

Caroline and Klaus just looked at each other and neither of them could talk they both had questions to ask but all they could do is take in the sight of seeing each other again and never wanting to say goodbye to each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline: "What are you doing here? What happen to New Orleans?"

Klaus: "Well, it was either here or Rome. My son is in charge of New Orleans while I'm away."

Caroline: nods "It's good to see you Klaus."

Klaus: he chuckles "Did Caroline Forbes just say it's good to see me? What have you done with the real Caroline."

Caroline: smiles a bit "It's me, I've just changed. You kept your promise."

Klaus: he looks down "Hardest promise I've ever had to keep." Looks up into her eyes "I heard about what happened in Mystic Falls."

Caroline: swallows hard remembering that night like it was yesterday "Why didn't you come back and save me?"

Klaus: "I did, but by the time I got there the town was in dust and no one was there."

Caroline: "Oh. . ."

Klaus: notices how busy the gallery is getting "Want to go for a walk?"

Caroline: "Um, sure." Downs the rest of her champagne and puts the empty glass on one of the waiters trays and picks up and new one

Klaus: puts his hand out for her to take "May I just say, you look lovely tonight."

Caroline: nothing was holding her back now, she was no longer in Mystic Falls, she hasn't seen him in years and she was tired of not being happy anymore. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him "Don't get the wrong idea. This is just friend and friend catching up."

Klaus: smirks "Of course." Leads her out of the gallery and into the busy street "Keep contact with any of the Scooby gang? Elena? Matt? Tyler?"

Caroline: hearing them names bring all the memories back and how much she misses them all even Tyler even though they ended on a bad note "I've heard from Elena, she's in Chicago at the moment with Damon. Matt, is now married and has three beautiful kids. Tyler, haven't heard from him since the night of the fire. I don't even know if he made it out alive. Bonnie and Jeremy are married now. Me and Stefan finally got together but then then the fire happened and he never made it out."

Klaus: squeezes her hand "Rebekah told me what happen to Stefan. I'm so sorry."

Caroline: shakes her head and pushes the memories to the back of her mind "It was a long time ago now, his probably happy on the other side with Lexi, never having to worry about being a ripper anymore."

Klaus: nods his head "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

Caroline: "It's better this way." Looks up at the moon "Full moon tonight, wonder how many werewolf will be turning tonight."

Klaus: "Well, none here I hope. Why are you in France Caroline?"

Caroline: "I've been living here for 5 years now and can I let you in on a little secret that someone told me once. There is a whole wide world out there that was waiting for me. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty and I can have all of it and I do have it all. I'm free."

Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled big because that was the secret he told her and she remembered all of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus: "Well, that person sounds very wise." He smirks

Caroline: "He is very wise and handsome." Caroline looked at her watch "I need to be going."

Klaus: he couldn't let her go again "Let me walk you home?"

Caroline: "Okay." She smiles and links her arms through his as they walk through the streets of Paris in silent, after 10 minutes they reach Caroline's apartment "This is me." She points

Klaus: "Oh, Caroline you can do so much better then this small apartment."

Caroline: "Well I like this apartment." She unlinks her arms with his "It was good seeing you again Klaus."

Klaus: "Goodnight, Caroline."

Caroline kissed him on the cheek and went into her apartment, she couldn't believe she bumped into Klaus of all people. As she walked towards her bedroom she saw the door adjar, she walked in and someone injected her with vervain and she screamed. Klaus heard Caroline's scream a kicked the apartment door down and walked into the it, he ran into her bedroom but she wasn't there and the window was open, he ran to the window but he couldn't see anything. He turned around to see a note on her bedroom door 'Hello Klaus, if you want your precious Caroline back alive I suggest you start looking.'

Caroline: opened her eyes and felt her neck hurting someone obviously snapped it, she looked around and notice she was in a cell. She felt weak and notice dry blood all around her, they must have let her bleed out. She was hungry, she got up slowly and walked towards the bar "Let me go before I rip your heart out!"

Stranger: chuckled "Oh, Caroline how I have missed your bossiness."

Caroline: she knew that voice but couldn't put a finger on where she knows it from "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Stranger: "Oh, I'm hurt Care. How could you not remember who I am? I thought I was your first love."

Caroline: looked through the bars it couldn't be could it? The guy step out of the shadows and it was "Tyler. . ."

Tyler: "Oh, hello Care. Miss me?"

Caroline: she couldn't believe it "What do you want Ty?"

Tyler: "What I've always wanted, revenge. Unfortunately the only way to get that is by hurting you."

Caroline: "Tyler, just let me go please." She touches the bar and they burn her skin and she steps away from them

Tyler: "You see I can't do that, why didn't you come looking for me Care? After the fire, why did you go looking for him?"

Caroline: "I thought you was dead, everyone thought you was dead! Your the reason Stefan's dead! He went back for you to get you out of the fire but he never made it! How comes you made it?!" she was getting angry, she never wanted to bring up this part of her past the memories of the fire hurt too much

Tyler: he remembers that night everyday and how no one can know that he was the one who killed Stefan in that fire, so he lies "Stefan done the noble thing and saved my life, someone else was in the fire he went back to save them and got caught in the explosion. It was too late."

Caroline: she fell to the floors in tears, her Stefan, her bestfriend died doing what he always did putting others before himself "Let me go."

Tyler: he sneers "No! Klaus is going to pay, even if that means hurting you."

It then hit Caroline like a ton of bricks Klaus's weakness is her and this is the moment Tyler's been waiting for, for her and Klaus to finally reunite and take his happiness away from him. Tyler changed after he found out she slept with Klaus and now he didn't care. She knew, she was going to die, he was going to kill her to take down Klaus. She curled into a ball and cried hard.


End file.
